


Fridge

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Band life, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Uruha just bought a new fridge. They can't fit it through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/181578.html) on May 07, 2013.

“Lift it up on the left. On the count of 3, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Alright, so, 1… 2… 3!”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Aoi, it barely moved. Are you sure you’re even lifting it up?”  
  
“Are you underestimating my strength?”  
  
“I wouldn’t, if the fridge fucking moved.”  
  
“Excuse  _me_? I’ll have you know my muscles are bigger than yours.”  
  
“Who fucks you in bed?”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“... But I swear, ‘ruha, I was using my strength.”  
  
“Then it’s probably not enough, Aoi. Try harder.”  
  
“Excuse fucking  _me_! You’re the one probably not using any strength at all.”  
  
“Aoi, who was the one who lugged this fridge down all the way from the truck?”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“… I had to press the lift button for you.”  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Uruha snorts. “Point is, Aoi,  _I’m_ the one doing all the work. You’re probably on the other side, in our apartment, lying on the floor watching television or something.”  
  
“Look, it’s not my fault our fridge got stuck through our door! I’d asked if you wanted to be on this side, and you declined!” Aoi counters defensively.  
  
“I  _have_  to be the one outside, because I need to be the one pushing this in. All I’m asking is for you, honey, to pull it as I push it in. And you’re not doing no shit– ” Aoi starts giggling. Uruha pauses for a moment.“… Aoi.”  
  
“Nothing.” Aoi’s still cackling to himself.  
  
“How old are you, Aoi?”  
  
“… Does this have to do with anything – ”  
  
“Answer me, Aoi.”  
  
“... Thirty-four.”  
  
“Were you laughing because of my sexual innuendo?”  
  
Aoi giggles once more. “No.”  
  
Uruha raises up an eyebrow. “Oh? Well then, as I was saying, I just need you to pull this as I push it in – ” Aoi’s giggling gets louder. “Okay, I’m done. You can get stuck in an apartment for the rest of your life with a fridge in our door. I’m going off.”  
  
“Come  _on_ , Uruha!”  
  
“I need you to take this seriously, Aoi. I’ve been stuck outside our door holding our fridge for the past two hours sweating like a pig.”  
  
“I  _am_! I’m starving, actually. I’m just going to go to the kitchen and grab something from the fridge – Oh.”  
  
“…Yes.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Attempt three hundred and one. Lift it by the left, Aoi. And make sure to use all your strength,  _please_.”  
  
“I’m trying, ‘ruha!”  
  
“Good.  
  
…By the way, Aoi, when I say ‘left’, I mean  _my_ left. Not your left.”  
  
It goes creepily silent for awhile.  
  
Uruha almost slams his head against the door of the fridge.  
  
“Aoi, please tell me you knew that.”  
  
“… You could have told me earlier.” Aoi glances wistfully to the ceiling.  
  
Uruha releases a deep sigh. “Alright, so was that our problem? Have we been lifting the wrong side up all this time?”  
  
“Maybe.” Aoi makes a loud yawn. Uruha twitches.  
  
“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me, you little bitch.”  
  
“Excuse me?!” Aoi gives an angry kick to the fridge, and it shifts a little, sliding backwards quickly. The blond almost kills himself in the process of saving it, frantically reaching his arms out to hold it, trying desperately to keep it in place.  
  
“I’m never marrying you.” Uruha makes a growl, hugging the fridge to himself, a sight that he knows looks quite questionable to the innocent bystander. “If I ever give you a ring, please tell me I’m not in the right mind. Please do me the favor of rejecting it.”  
  
Aoi gasps. “You did  _not_.”  
  
“Fuck this,” Uruha barks, attempting to push the refrigerator back in once more. “Aoi, we’re going to do this one last time, and we’re going to do it good, okay?”  
  
The older man makes a pout. “Yes, Uruha.”  
  
Uruha sighs once more. “Alright, one more try. On the count of 3. 1… 2… 3!”  
  
“Hnnnnnnngh!”  
  
“Aaaaarggghhhhh!”  
  
“Grrrrrrrrfffffff!”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“… Aoi what the fuck was that noise.”  
  
“… Um.”  
  
“… Forget I asked that. We failed again, didn’t we?”  
  
Uruha groans, slowly conceding defeat, lying back down onto the concrete ground to nurse his sore arms. Aoi’s quiet for a moment, leaning against the door of the fridge, listening to his lover’s every movement, frowning despondently to himself. It takes a full minute before he speaks once more.  
  
“’Ruha?”  
  
Uruha replies, rather pissed off this time.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Are you…”  
  
“What, Aoi?” The younger man gives a frustrated kick to the refrigerator.  
  
The raven’s voice quivers a little. “Are you… mad?”  
  
And he says it in such a sorry, frightened manner that it softens Uruha’s heart immediately. Maybe he shouldn’t have kicked the fridge  _that_  hard.  
  
“I am a little irritated, yes, but I’m not entirely mad, Aoi.”  
  
“Oh.” Aoi sinks down onto the floor of their apartment, curling up against the fridge.  
  
“What’s wrong, Aoi?” Uruha may be in a foul mood, now, but he still cares for his raven lover, cares for his feelings. And Aoi doesn’t sound too well now; Uruha’s worried, more so because he was stuck on the other side of the door, blocked by a huge fridge, unable to get to Aoi’s side to comfort him.  
  
“It was my fault, sorry.”  
  
“Huh?” Uruha crawled nearer up to the fridge, trying to hear Aoi clearer. “What are you saying, sweetheart?”  
  
“I shouldn’t have chosen this fridge. I didn’t know it would be this troublesome.” Aoi mumbles incoherently, holding his knees to himself. “Sorry, ‘ruha.”  
  
Uruha frowns. “What the fuck are you going on about?”  
  
“Stop being angry at me – ”  
  
“I’m not angry at  _you_ , Aoi!” Uruha says, heatedly, his tone fierce. “Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?”  
  
“Because you – ” Aoi cuts himself off, hesitantly, and Uruha hears a vague sniff from the back.  
  
“Because I,  _what_?”  
  
“Because you…” Aoi buries his head down into his knees.  
  
“Because you don’t want to marry me anymore.”  
  
The realization starts to dawn onto the blond and at first Uruha’s relieved. And then a small smile starts to break apart on his face, and he’s laughing, quickly.  
  
“Aoi…”  
  
“Yes…” The raven was growing a little offended, hearing Uruha’s laughter.  
  
“You’re so cute.”  
  
Uruha’s words bring a flame to Aoi’s cheeks instantly.  
  
“Huh…?”  
  
“You want me to propose to you?” Uruha teases cheekily. Aoi’s face grows hot.  
  
“N-No…”  
  
“Alright, then, I’ll go marry someone else.”  
  
“No!” Aoi objects loudly, almost whining. “I don’t want you to be with someone else!”  
  
Uruha grins. “Hn.”  
  
“So…” The raven started playing with his toes. “You want to marry me?”  
  
His blond lover’s laughing once more. “Proposing to me, Aoi?”  
  
“No!” Aoi refutes. Then, shyly looking away, he begins in a soft voice. “You have to be the one to do it instead.”  
  
“Okay.” Uruha smiles, amused. “Aoi, if you want me to do that sometime in the future, I’m going to have to be able to see you, right?”  
  
“Yes…” Aoi frowns.  
  
“And that means we have to get this fridge out of the way, right?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Should we just try, one more time?”  
  
“What if I die all alone in this apartment with no one to save me?” Aoi says, abruptly, and Uruha laughs again.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You can’t let me die here alone, ‘ruha. You’re going to have to climb in through our apartment window or something, okay?”  
  
Uruha smirks. “Aoi, I  _am_  going to be sleeping in my apartment tonight, whether a fridge be in the way or not.”  
  
“You mean it?”  
  
“I promise it.”  
  
“Okay, let’s try one more time.” Aoi sighs, getting up from the floor once more. “We’ll do it right, okay?”  
  
“Okay, sweetheart.” Uruha gets up as well, dusting his hands off his pants eagerly. “We’ll get it this time. I promise.”  
  
“Okay. On the left, once more.” Aoi bends to the ground, slipping his hands underneath the fridge. “1… 2… 3 – ”  
  
“AOI? URUHA? IS THAT YOU?!”  
  
The fridge door bursts open all of a sudden and a chibi – I mean Ruki – jumps out. He tackles Uruha to the ground, trampling over him, and the blond almost dies of a heart attack.  
  
“What’s going on over there?!” Aoi calls, hurriedly, knocking vigorously against the back of the fridge. “URUHA? CAN YOU HEAR ME?”  
  
“…”  
  
Uruha stares at Ruki.  
  
“…”  
  
Ruki stares back.  
  
“…”  
  
“Aw, man, that was such a good sleep.” Ruki gives a loud yawn, outstretching his arms widely. His shoe against Uruha’s face, he jumps off the blond’s body casually and makes his way off down the staircase by the apartment. “Toodles, bitches!”  
  
Uruha’s too much in a shock to even question it.  
  
“ruha? What happened?! Are you okay?!” Aoi’s still yelling over, concerned, but all Uruha does is shake his head and pull himself up from the ground.  
  
“Aoi…”  
  
“Yes…?!”  
  
“I think we can move the fridge now.”  
  
And true enough, they did. And so concluded Uruha and Aoi’s episode on moving a fridge into their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i just wrote


End file.
